For example, 2-dimensional (2D) image contents are the mainstream for contents such as movies, but lately, the 3-dimensional (3D) image (graphics) contents realizing stereoscopic viewing have attracted attention.
There are various types of methods for 3D image (hereafter, also referred to as stereo image) display methods, but regardless of the method employed, the data amount of a 3D image is greater than the data amount of a 2D image.
Also, the contents of high-resolution images such as movies may have a great size, and in order to record such a large-volume image content as a 3D image having great data amount, a large-capacity recording medium needs to be provided.
Examples of such a large-capacity recording medium include Blu-Ray (registered trademark) Discs (hereafter, also referred to as BD) such as BD (Blu-Ray (registered trademark)-ROM (Read Only Memory) and so forth.
With BD, BD-J (BD Java (registered trademark)) can be handled, and according to BD-J, a high-interactive function can be provided (PTL 1).